


Die for the Cause

by Rafael



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Mass Effect 3, Turian, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafael/pseuds/Rafael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primarch Adrien Victus addresses the Turian fleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die for the Cause

"Primarch Victus, fleet wide comm channel open," said the Indefatigable's communication's officer.

"Thank you. This is Primarch Victus to all ships. Some have described the liberation of Palaven as a miracle. It was nothing of the sort. It was the inevitable result of our alliance with the Krogan. Once bitter enemies, together we threw off the enemy from our sacred soil. Together we drove back those who sought to destroy us. Now we stand poised to join every sentient race in the galaxy in an attack on the Reaper's main force. Together we will go to Earth and defeat the dreaded enemy.

Earth, the home world of humanity. Once our enemy, our rival, our competitor in the galactic stage. We first met on the battlefield, then on the conference table. Over time we wearily eyed each other even as we tried to understand each other. Then Saren, a turian Spectre, one of our own, betrayed the Council and sided with the Reapers. On the Citadel the galaxy witness what humanity was made off. They launched themselves into the fight, heedless of losses. They turned the tide against the synthetic foe that menaced all life in the galaxy.

And won.

If humanity is the light in the darkness, then turians will be the flame that burns deep in the cold hard night.

Remember who you are.

Remember what we stand for.

Honor, Duty, Sacrifice.

Earth calls and Palaven will answer!


End file.
